


coming home to study

by sirfeit



Category: Nothing Much Happens (Podcast), The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Gen, No Spoilers, Second Person, fanfiction in the style of a podcast, physical kids cottage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 18:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18555082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirfeit/pseuds/sirfeit
Summary: A cozy story about coming home after a long day of classes. Set in the Physical Cottage at Brakebills, in the style ofNothing Much Happens: Bedtime Stories for Grown-ups, by Kathryn Nicolai.





	coming home to study

**Author's Note:**

> this is styled after the podcast "nothing much happens". [Here is a soundtrack to listen to while you read it.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X1PS6PF76-Y&list=PLjFwUFnGRUqN9pIvCq6TS1FMaJNxX0KEv&index=12)

Let me tell you a bedtime story, in which nothing much happens, you feel good, and then you fall asleep.

It’s time to put aside whatever you have been doing, turn off the light, and get into your favorite sleeping position.

Take a deep breath, in through your nose and out through your mouth. Good. Let’s do it one more time; take a deep breath in and out through your mouth.

It’s a crisp fall day here at Brakebills, and your last class has just ended. You shut your textbook, pack your papers away, and put everything into your bookbag. You rise from your seat, putting your bag over your shoulder, and head back to the Physical Cottage where you live with your very best friends. The air is chilly, and you’re glad that you wore your sweater today, although it’s not quite cold enough for a coat yet. The path to the Cottage is stone underneath your feet, and it’s a bit of a walk because it’s on the outskirts of campus, but it’s a nice day out. The sun is just beginning to set as the Earth turns towards winter, and the trees are just beginning to change color from green to fall. You’re not entirely sure where Brakebills is, which you know is important, but you think that the weather is nice in this part of the country.

You’ve just moved out of the first-year dorms and into the Physical Cottage, and you love it. You have the coolest parties on campus, but you also have a very cozy library, with multiple book nooks. Two of them are in the windows, but one is in a bookshelf. People go in there when they want to be alone. Today is not one of those days for you. You take a book down from the shelf that you’ll need for your homework, and you settle down in one of the squashy chairs by the fire to read it.

Each of the books in the library is enchanted with a spell to return it to the Physical Cottage, so you don’t have to remember to return them by the due date. This way they’re also less likely to get lost.

There is a piano, colorfully decorated, in the main room, and sometimes you remember how to play it. It’s always a nice time when someone sits down at the piano to make some noise, even if they aren’t very good at it.

You have a study group later today, and you think you have all the books needed in the library to do the research, but you’re not entirely sure. You send a text message to your friends to check; you think one of them might still be in class. You scribble down a note on a slice of paper, and send it off with a spell. Honestly, you don’t want to get out of your cozy chair to schlep over to the main Brakebills library. The fire is just starting to warm up your feet, and you settle in to read your book. Everyone is coming home from classes, and there’s a nice bustle going on behind you, but you don’t have to do anything about it, just sit back and listen to it. You’re glad to be home.

**Author's Note:**

> this was just something nice to write after THAT FINALE. anyhow i'm so glad that the magicians ended after season 4, episode 10, the best episode ever
> 
> if you'd like to see another sort of cozy scene like this, let me know in the comments and i'll do my best to write it. thanks for reading!


End file.
